


Don't you know?

by Alexindream



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Now with Yuuri's POV, Pining, Pining!Yuuri, Self-Doubt, Soulmate AU, They dont talk, Victors pov, pining!victor
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexindream/pseuds/Alexindream
Summary: 勇利和维克多是灵魂伴侣。因为某些原因，他们不谈论这件事情。没有人提起过这个，没有人讨论过这个。 维克多不明白为什么会这样，但别无他法，这件事就只是这样发展下去了。它本不应该如此伤人。或者这么说。他们两个都是因为太过渴望而惴惴不安的大傻瓜。





	Don't you know?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't you know?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213569) by [Nighttdust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighttdust/pseuds/Nighttdust). 



> 译注：灵魂伴侣AU。每个人手腕上都有个自出生起就走个不停的时间表，只有触碰到灵魂伴侣才会停下。  
> (对不起，这一篇的第二章勇利的pov我实在无法翻译下去了，有兴趣者可看原文，单词和语法都很简单。抱歉。)

**Victor**

他们是灵魂伴侣。维克多 **知道** 这个就像他知道人呼吸需要氧气、太阳会在清晨时升起一样。 这是规则，是科学。他们两个是灵魂伴侣，所以为什么，告诉我为什么，这件事会这么伤人？

维克多不是不开心勇利是他的灵魂伴侣，也没有因为勇利是他的灵魂伴侣而心烦意乱。不，那种想法真的是大错特错。维克多爱慕勇利。维克多爱他的善良和笑声，他爱勇利的双眸和他蓬松柔软的头发。维克多已经彻底沦陷了，上帝，他不能更加开心了。再没有事情能比勇利是他的灵魂伴侣更让他高兴了。

这也是问题所在。勇利是他的灵魂伴侣。可他们从未讨论过这件事，他们甚至没有 **承认** 过。 维克多在他们成为一对前有过尝试。他问过勇利有关他灵魂伴侣的事，而勇利很明显变得不自在起来，且对这个问题不置一词。在其他练习时段，勇利只是对他大喊了声‘什么？！？’。是的，维克多明白了那暗示，并且不再询问了。

所以他们从未讨论过这个。 

这真的很令人沮丧，因为维克多想谈谈这件事。他想要称勇利为他的灵魂伴侣并向世界夸耀“看哪这是我的灵魂伴侣！” 。是的，维克多很高兴，但同时他也很难过。

xxx

在他们相识之前，维克多会一天一次检查他的时间。他看着时间从分钟增加到天数到星期，到月，到年。在每一次陷入梦乡之前，他都会检查他的时间。他不知道原因，26年来这已成为了一个习惯。

在遇到勇利之前，维克多真的不怎么在意灵魂伴侣（他曾经在意过）。他情愿独身一人，他知道他单着时他会做得更好。谁知道他会怎么对待灵魂伴侣呢？也许他甚至不会仅仅因为 **你就是要那么做** 的理由就爱上那个人并且和其在一起。

他过去在意过。维克多曾在意过他的灵魂伴侣。幼年时他十分渴望拥有一个灵魂伴侣。他读了许多愚蠢的爱情小说，观看过上百部爱情电影。他想要一段爱情。他们会相遇，在眼神交错的一刹间坠入爱河，然后发现他们是灵魂伴侣，接着长久地相伴，让彼此密不可分。在他更年少些的时候，他会时时刻刻检查他的手腕 **因为时间可能会停止走动！** 那从未发生，而后维克多开始滑冰。他被节目、旋转和跳跃分了心。他没时间再去想些其他事情。他不再一直检查他的时表，不再幻想他的灵魂伴侣。（那个人是长头发吗？眼睛是什么颜色呢？会喜欢滑冰吗？喜欢狗吗？）

在那过后，维克多只每天检查一回他的时间。 

26年的等待让他精疲力竭。他不再像曾经那样热爱滑冰了。他孤独寂寞。少数的朋友是个憎恨他的14岁青少年和一个身为他竞争对手的瑞士男人，每年只见几次的那种。

他不再相信魔法。他不再相信他会一见钟情或者会因为遇见他的灵魂伴侣就成为一个更好的人。他的滑行便是依靠他的不安定和难以捉摸而惊艳众人。他一个人能做得更好。 

而这一切只发生在宴会之前。发生在遇见勇利之前。 

                                                 

xxx

每一个人手腕上都有一个时表。不是那种倒数你遇到灵魂伴侣时间的时表（那样会容易的多），它从你出生开始计时，直到你触碰到你的灵魂伴侣时才会停止走动。这样一来，它就能记录下你用了多久才遇见你的灵魂伴侣。 

 xxx

宴会很无聊。一切都毫无新意。维克多参加这种宴会十余年了，所有事情都一成不变。每个人都衣冠楚楚，容光焕发，家财万贯，没点新意，还是老样子。维克多朝每个人微笑，和所有人握手，因为维克托·尼基福罗夫就该这么做。

唯一的细微不同点就是尤里（还有另外一个勇利，不过维克多尽量将那种肮脏的念头推开了）。这个青少年毒舌刻薄又正无聊着，那几乎可以说是一种娱乐了。一些人对他翻了白眼，另一些人明显不悦，不过维克多喜欢这个。他可以因为尤里的评头论足而发声大笑。

维克多时不时和克里斯聊聊天，逗弄一下尤里，找找新的赞助商和留意着胜生勇利。他在宴会开场时看见了对方（当然了，还有在比赛的时候），维克多认为他很有意思。不知为何，维克多对那个黑发男人起了兴趣。他想了解他，和他说说话。他想 **触碰** 他。

突然间有人抓着他的手臂把他从一位赞助商那里拖走，“看着胜生。” 尤里说。而维克多顺着他的视线看向一个明显酩酊大醉却在跳着舞的男人。是勇利。不知道为什么，勇利让维克多有些心跳加速。

“走，让我们去拍点他的照片！” 尤里大喊，推着维克多走向另外一个勇利。而勇利纵使喝醉了，他的舞姿还是精妙绝伦。他身姿轻灵敏捷，迷住了屋子里所有人。维克多无法移开视线。

克里斯加入他们，并且悄悄地说，“他真的比我们任何人都要有趣。” 维克多赞同地点点头。他依然为这个男人倾倒。有些无形的东西推动着他，请求他靠得更近，去触碰勇利。快门声让维克多回过神来，转向正在拍照的克里斯。

“你一定要那么做吗？” 维克多质疑他。克里斯只是得意地笑笑，回答道：“这东西迟早会派上用处的，相信我。”

所有事都发生在一瞬间。尤里和勇利突然开始比舞。大厅出现了根钢管而克里斯半裸着。每个人都在大笑和取乐，维克多感觉到自己活着。他太开心了，脸颊都因为高声欢笑而酸痛。

然后突然间，勇利出现在他面前。他们相距如此之近而维克多因此无法呼吸了。他望向那双美丽的棕色眼睛，心弦紧绷。他可以碰到他。他们相距不过分毫，维克多只需稍稍前倾便可使他们相触。神啊，他想碰一碰他，感受他的皮肤和头发有多柔软。 

但在他采取行动之前，勇利先后退了一步，他挂着一个傻傻的灿烂笑容乞求维克多和他跳舞。他们跳了。 

一开始他们隔得远远的，但随着时间流逝，他们靠得越来越近。勇利让人惊叹。他能够不知疲倦地持续舞动。他看起来很快乐，无拘无束。维克多着了迷。 

然后他们猛然间便触碰了彼此。维克多没注意他们靠得有多近，但是勇利突然将手放在了他的屁股上。维克多可以感受到勇利触碰到的地方炽热滚烫，暖意流淌过他的全身，但维克多想要更多。维克多将手搭在勇利的腰上，不明所以地感到一阵满足。他的心跳减缓，他感觉安全和毫无畏惧。但更多的是快乐。真真正正的快乐。

他们跳着舞。比起一支舞，这一次更像是一场二重奏。他们天造地设，无需言语便能明白对方会如何舞动，如何做出回应。他们天生一对。他们越靠越近，越靠越近。维克多很确定自己身处天堂。 

随后勇利请求他去长谷津，成为他的教练。而维克多沦陷了。他是怎么爱上一个醉醺醺汗津津，而且还在不停磨蹭着他的男人依然是个谜，但是一定与勇利怎样让他感到自己已然坠入爱河有关。

稍后有人（维克多认为是塞雷斯提诺）把勇利带回了他的房间。维克多失望地看着勇利走开，但他知道勇利需要去清醒一下。他们肯定还会再见的，对吗？ 

在终于洗完澡上床睡觉时，维克多注意到了他的时表。看见那串数字后，他屏住了呼吸，世界 **停止了** 运作。

因为他的时表不再走动了。数字不再跳动了。所有都停止了。

闪过维克多脑海的第一个念头是： 

 **勇利**  

xxx

那就是错误的起点。维克多希望勇利能够联系他，随便用哪种方式。给他发条短信，在社交媒体上写点什么。什么话都可以。 

可是他毫无音信。就像勇利在那一夜过后消失掉了一样。在他们的那一夜过后。 

这使维克多感到受伤。它本不应该如此伤人，考虑到维克多只认识了这个男人一夜而已。可维克多不断地想起那双棕色的眼睛和那笑声，想起他的眼睛涌上笑意的样子。最重要的是维克多怀念那个夜晚他的感受。他渴望那种感觉。   
  
当他在大赛集合点再一次看见勇利时，他的心开始激跳不止。他察觉到勇利在看着他，维克多转过身，看见勇利正盯着他看。他不确定要说什么。所以他露出了众人皆爱的笑容，询问他是否要一张纪念相片。他迫切希望勇利会大笑起来走向他，然后他们就可以谈一谈。 

这种事没有发生。相反，勇利的脸垮了下来，他走开了。从维克多身边走开了。 

维克多不知道自己做错了什么。他不明白。难道是维克多使他难堪了吗？还是说维克多让他感到羞耻？ 

自从勇利从维克多身边走开之后，每一天维克多都更加坚信勇利为维克多是他的灵魂伴侣而感到羞耻或者是失望。对于维克多来说，主动踏出第一步去联系勇利变得越来越难。他尝试过几次。他已经知道勇利的邮箱网址几星期了，他也打好了一封询问他们是否可以见个面或是谈一谈的邮件。但每一次他撰写那封邮件时，他都会决定下一次再来发送它。 

总之，最后的结论是：他是个懦夫。

维克多尝试再次滑行，但是他再想不出新的点子了。他无法再一次打碎自己，然后重塑一个新的自我。他不想这么做。在他生命中第一次，他想要保持只是维克多的状态。他精疲力竭，毫无头绪，孤独寂寞。还心碎一地。但是他努力把那个事实清出脑海。 

甚至连尤里都注意到了。这个青少年无时无刻不对他翻白眼，说他是个可怜的傻瓜。那真的是诡异的正确。 

尤里也是那个将视频发送给他的人。当维克多的手机嗡嗡作响，显示有条来自尤里的短信时，他正和马卡钦依偎在一起。 

**我无法再忍受你那可怜兮兮的样子了看看这个视频然后他妈的滚出这里**

这真的很奇怪，怎么可能有人能够在羞辱你的同时还给你发条满怀关爱的短信呢？ 

维克多点击了链接，打开了油管网页，他首先看见了标题：  **【胜生勇利】试滑维克多自由滑节目【伴我身边，不要离开】**

维克多的心脏加速了好长一段时间。他紧张兮兮，甚至焦虑不安，他从不这样。那是勇利的讯息吗？这是他联系维克多的方式吗？ 

视频加载成功，而维克多完整地看完了。他又看了一次。再一次。第四次。他怎么能不这么做？勇利漂亮，惊人，令人赞叹。他的连续步让人惊异，他用这个自由滑节目表达了如此多的情感。维克多认为这个节目勇利滑得比他要好。 

当然，维克多也检查了勇利的手臂。他想知道勇利的时表是否也停止了（维克多也曾构想过这个选项。勇利保持沉默是不是因为他的时表没有停止，他终究不是维克多的灵魂伴侣？）但不走运，勇利带了一个腕带，遮住了数字。 

维克多努力不让自己因此感到失望。相反，他发现了一个可以利用的机会。他可以飞到日本去，用他看了这个视频做借口掩饰真相， **这是唯一的理由，绝对没有其他动机，** 然后成为勇利的教练。接着他或许可以找出勇利没有联系他的原因。为什么他消失了。 **为什么他从我身旁走开了。**

xxx

直到今天维克多仍不知道这是他最好的还是最愚蠢的点子。尤里奥（在他来到长谷津后，他就不再被称为尤里了）会说这是个蠢主意，不过事关维克多时他总这么说，所以维克多无视了这个青少年。

一旦他开始教导勇利，不爱着这个男人就是不可能的了。维克多认为在宴会上他已经沦陷了，但他错了。随着时间推移，维克多越陷越深。每一次他发现勇利新的一面时，他都会爱得更深。他很快就发现了勇利在宴会上展示出的是他隐藏的性格，而不是他的本我。勇利非常容易害羞和紧张，他有一点笨拙和十足的可爱。维克多学会了像爱着另外一个性格一样爱着勇利原来的性格。 

维克多第一次看见勇利的时表时，他很确定自己会昏厥过去。他们都泡在温泉里而勇利没有遮盖他的手腕。他的数字不再动了。他们冻住了。 **就像维克多的。**  维克多知道他正在盯着看，而他想要转动视线，他真的想这么做。但出于一些原因，这么做是不可能的。他的视线被粘在了那一点上，他的肺正尖叫着索要氧气，他心脏剧烈的跳动声音响到所有人都能听到。

勇利注意到了，“维克多？” 他不确定地问。几秒过后他意识到了维克多的视线正投向何处，然后他迅速用另一只手掩盖住了手腕。

那刺痛了他。维克多很确定勇利对于他是自己的灵魂伴侣感到羞耻或者是失望。纵使维克多已经设想过千百回这种可能，它被证实是真的的事实仍像捅入心脏的锐剑般，深深伤害了他。 

为什么勇利会感到羞耻？维克多做错了什么？ 

“嗯…我很抱歉。” 维克多笨拙地朝勇利道歉，并且转过了头。

“没什么。”勇利呢喃。 

他们在令人不舒服的沉默和尴尬的对话中度过了那个晚上的其余时间。 

xxx

克里斯和尤里奥是唯二的知情人。维克多自己告诉克里斯的（就一点点，真的没有很多）。在宴会过后，克里斯发短信给维克多。 

**你陷得颇深啊 ;)**

维克多无视了它，没有回复。他觉得这件事很特别和重要，他不想将它公之于众。他不知道这么做的原因，他只是害怕发生在他和勇利之间的所有会破裂掉或者消失无踪。 

他在几天后给克里斯发了条短信。 

**你怎么才能知道你遇到了你的灵魂伴侣？**

**当然是我的时间不再走了的时候**

维克多挫败地呻吟出声。克里斯有时候就是这么没用，毫无帮助。 

**这当然很显而易见，但是你有感受到什么吗？一种激情？或者其他什么？**

**我亲爱、亲爱的维克多啊，是不是胜生？**

维克多没有回复，不过对于克里斯来说，这已经是个答案了。 

尤里奥则不同。这个青少年明显记得宴会上发生了什么，他见证了维克多的时间冻结，也注意到了维克多糟糕透顶的心情。他迅速将两者联系到了一起。 

“你真恶心。”就是维克多得到的答复。 

xxx

他想要亲吻勇利的冲动日益加剧。勇利美得让人窒息，而维克多想做的就是吻他。 

但是维克多不确定自己是否被允许这么做。 

维克多利用得到的每一个机会和勇利粘在一起。从某种意义上来说，这很可悲。勇利一开始显得很不自在，但他也逐渐开始习惯那些触碰，开始习惯维克多。那很好。 

“所以，勇利，”维克多开口，“你准备好奔赴中国站了吗？” 

勇利从他的餐食上抬起头看向维克多。他的眼睛里闪耀着坚定的决心。维克多希望勇利能在整场比赛中都保持着那决心和自信。 

“我会赢。我发誓。”勇利宣布。维克多朝他笑。戴着眼镜，面带红晕的勇利真的很可爱。

“这才是我的勇利。” 

xxx

维克多吻了他。 

维克多吻了勇利。 

吻在他的嘴唇上。 

在全世界面前。 

这无与伦比。 

维克多之前没有计划或者是考虑过这个。他还因为勇利的表演而困惑和震惊着。他的心脏还在剧烈跳动着，肾上腺素流经过他的静脉。 

音乐一停下，维克多便跑动起来。他想抓住勇利。他想紧紧抱住他，祝贺他。他想告诉勇利他有多美妙惊人。 

他站在界限处，看见勇利带着平生最开心的笑容快速滑向他时，维克多做了一个冲动的决定。 

毕竟他是以让众人惊诧而闻名。 

当维克多吻着那柔软的双唇时，他忘记了所有的不确定和疑惑。他忘记了他们是灵魂伴侣，而不知为何，勇利并不想要他。 

在那一瞬间，他们就只是维克多和勇利。 

 xxx

回到酒店后，维克多发现了勇利的忐忑。他不确定 **为什么和怎么了，** 他拿不准，但很明显这里有问题。 

“勇利？”他谨慎地问。 

勇利僵住了一瞬间，他挤出一个笑容（一个很假的笑容，维克多可不是傻瓜），“怎么了？” 

维克多朝勇利走了三步以便站在他面前。勇利的假笑开始支离破碎，他表情失落。

“怎么了吗？” 

维克多希望这就是那场也许最终会解释勇利为什么不承认他们是灵魂伴侣的谈话。勇利双拳紧握，左顾右盼，就是不看维克多。他最终深吸了一口气，仿佛找到了些内心支柱，因为他看向了维克多的眼睛。 

“我能再吻你一次吗？”他问。 

**好吧，这可不是我预想中的事情。**

“什么？”维克多困惑地问。 

“我是说，呃，我想这有可能… 你吻了我，而我——” 勇利不知所措地看向其他地方，他的声音越来越小，语气随着每一个字的吐出而越来越羞愧，“对不起，我不应该自以为是。”

勇利后退一步，而維克多很明顯無法忍受這個。他迅速抓住勇利的手臂，拼命挽留这个男人。 

“我很乐意这么做！”维克多脱口而出，“我很愿意再吻你一次。

勇利的双眼被希望点亮，“真的吗？

“当然。”维克多肯定道，他朝勇利露出了一个心形微笑。

勇利用左手托起维克多的脸颊，维克多感觉自己正在缓缓地升上天堂。勇利是如此的柔软和暖和。勇利慢慢地向前倾斜直到他们前额相碰。维克多屏住呼吸，开始颤抖。

“勇利。” 维克多嘶哑地呼喊勇利的名字。勇利把那当做一个亲吻维克多的允许。他们的双唇第二次相碰，那美妙无比。一种与众不同的美妙。勇利正紧靠着他。维克多感到暖洋洋的。他感到非常、非常的暖和。那一刻，所有事情都十分完美。  
  
完美无缺。

xxx

维克多曾无意中听过一回勇利和披集的电话谈话。他没想这么做，他真的没有。 

他们回到了日本。维克多在路过冰场的化妆间时听到了勇利的声音。他打算喊勇利，但是他停了下来，他听到勇利现在正和其他人说着话。 

“披集，我没法这么做。”勇利的声音听起来饱受痛苦，而那让维克多难受。他能感受到在房间另一边的勇利的绝望。 

**“我不想谈这个。我会仅仅只是珍惜我们在一起的时光。”**

维克多迷糊了。勇利是在谈论他们两个吗？ 

 **“因为它不会长久！”**  勇利嘶哑地说出最后一个句子。

“披集让我们谈点别的吧， **求你了。** ” 勇利请求他的朋友。维克多小心翼翼的离开了房间，用其他方式回到了冰面上。

随后勇利加入了维克多，维克多询问他感觉如何。勇利回答还好。可他眼含悲伤，每一次滑动都有无形的压力在将他往下拖。  
   
维克多没再谈论这个话题。 

xxx

他们还没谈过它。维克多陪在勇利身边到现在已经有几个月了，可他们还是没有谈论过这个。维克多依然不知道原因。 

它本不应该如此伤人。他们在一起了。勇利爱他而他也爱勇利。一切都很完美，只除了一点。

那困扰着维克多。非常困扰。 

记者们不断地询问勇利是否是他的灵魂伴侣，维克多想大声回答‘是的，这个完美的男人就是我的灵魂伴侣。’他从未这么说过。相反，他总是讲笑话或者扯些无关紧要的事情，将他们拽离这个话题。这让人疲惫。 

更糟糕的是克里斯还在不断地烦他。 

“所以你还没有和他谈过这个？”克里斯透过电话问。

“没有。”维克多咆哮。三分钟前他打开了冰箱，发现里面 **还是老样子。**

“维克多，我告诉过你，你这么做不会有好下场的。”这可能是克里斯第一百次提醒他了。 

维克多用力地关上冰箱门。“所以呢，你想我该怎么做？就说‘噢，顺便一提，勇利，你还记得我们是灵魂伴侣但是不知道为什么你离开了我，而我对内情一无所知？’” 

“对啊！为什么不？” 

“我当然不会这么做！” 维克多大喊。

“你们两个中总得有人要这么做！” 

维克多双拳紧握，“我在害怕行了吗？勇利是我第一个想要紧抓住不放的人。他给了我生活的意义，我不能忍受失去他的念头！” 

克里斯在电话那头叹息了一声，“维克多，那个男孩爱着你。他不会离开你的。”   
  
“你不懂！”

“随便啦。”克里斯将话题扯到花滑和他们的下一次比赛上。维克多很高兴他这么做了。

xxx

“让我们结束这一切。” 

所有事都在这一刻变得一团糟。 

xxx

巴塞罗那很漂亮。维克多喜欢这座城市，喜欢这里的食物和人们。但他最喜欢的是带着勇利四处转悠。他喜欢勇利对不同地方感到兴致勃勃的样子。维克多发自内心地喜欢有关勇利的一切，所以这真的不怎么让人惊讶。

他们手牵手走过巴塞罗那的大街小巷（这可能是维克多做得最棒的一件事。握着另一个人的手，专注于此时此刻，向全世界展示他们对彼此的承诺。） 

真正的惊喜是在大教堂时，勇利红着脸，手指颤抖着站在他面前。勇利脱下了他的手套，为他戴上了一枚戒指。起初，维克多震惊到冻住了，但随后无法言喻的愉悦席卷了他。他感到不可置信地满足。

他想勇利也感受到这种情感。他想要勇利感到安全和快乐。他想勇利感觉安心和被爱。所以出乎勇利的意料，维克多从口袋中拿出来戒指，然后慢慢地将它戴在勇利的手指上。勇利的表情圣洁柔和，让维克多想要拍下这个，并且用余生注视着勇利。 

他们在交换戒指后，决定去买些外卖然后回酒店去。之后维克多听说了其他的选手和真利还有美奈子一起外出去吃了晚餐，可惜的是维克多和勇利错过了。 

维克多没在抱怨。他和勇利大声欢笑，说话，随着不讨喜的音乐翩翩起舞，他们在酒店里度过了一个愉快的夜晚。 

在10点左右，他们一起刷了牙，接着爬到了床上（维克多把他们的床并在了一起，这可能是他想出过的最好的主意）。现在，他们面对面躺着，紧挨在一起。勇利拨开了垂在维克多脸颊上的一缕头发。不知何故，他看起来苦恼又难过。维克多不明白为什么，在他们绝妙完美的一天过后，这不应该啊？ 

“我爱你。”勇利低声说。 

维克多冲他微笑，用手臂环住勇利的腰。他将勇利拉的更近，吻了吻他的额头。 

“我也爱你，我的太阳（solnyshko）” 维克多压着勇利头发，轻声说。“我真的非常爱你。”

勇利开始哭泣。 

维克多从他们的位置上弹起，低头看向用手盖住脸的勇利。这次哭泣来的莫名其妙。特别是在维克多表白了爱意后。 

“勇利？怎么了？” 维克多一时语塞。他不擅长处理这类事情。

“没事的，维克多。” 勇利朝他摆手示意，开始站起来。

“但是你在哭！” 维克多指出事实。

勇利朝他微笑，但是笑容中充满勉强和悲伤，维克多的心都要碎了。他想把勇利拉向他，赶走他所有的烦恼。但是他不知道 **怎么做** 。 

“我只是因为开心。”勇利解释。维克多知道他在说谎。勇利知道他在说谎。维克多没有因此而叫住他。   
   
勇利从床上起身。那距离感不仅是空间上的，也是心理上的。维克多讨厌这个， 

“回去睡觉，维克多。我要去清理一下。” 勇利留下这句话，消失在了浴室里。

维克多想要保持清醒直到勇利回来，然后问清楚发生了什么。他发出挫败的呻吟声，把脸埋在枕头里。它闻起来有勇利的味道。

不久后勇利回来了。花的时间远比在浴室清理一下所需的要长。维克多搂抱着枕头，半睡半醒着， **它闻起来有勇利的味道。** 勇利爬到维克多身边躺下了，这大大安慰了维克多。 

勇利亲亲维克多的鼻子，低低地道了声‘晚安’。一整天的疲惫和骚动将维克多拽入了梦乡。 

他们没有谈话。 

xxx

维克多知道勇利在因为Eros里的一个错误责怪着他自己。维克多看见勇利在冰面上崩溃，他急切地想要跑向他的未婚夫，然后安慰他。 

勇利踏出冰场，对维克多说的第一句话是‘对不起’。维克多困惑不已，忘记了去安慰勇利。 

xxx

随后的事实证明那是个错误的决定。 

它也证明了他们两个是截然不同世界的人。 

“让我们结束这一切。” 

**那绝对不是维克多所期盼的。**

维克多吃了一惊。他不知道该说些什么，他不知道如何去想。勇利不可能在说…他表达的不是字面上的意思对吗？这不可能发生在这一切存在之后。不可能发生在昨天的事情之后！？

“我不——我不明白。” 维克多结结巴巴地吐出字句。他想看着勇利的眼睛，尝试着找出 **究竟发生了什么见鬼事。** 但勇利不会看向他。他视线低垂，朝维克多鞠了一躬。

“谢谢你，维克多。谢谢你所做的一切。” 

那听起来像一个告别。它真的很伤人。维克多以为他们会永恒。很明显这是错的。有关勇利和他是灵魂伴侣情况的疑惑不解压垮了他。那些无止境的、有关 **为什么他要走开？为什么他会觉得尴尬？为什么他们从未谈论过这个？** 的疑惑。它们盘旋在他的心上，他现在已经无法控制住那种心情了，他无法抑制住眼泪。他无法制止眼泪淌过脸颊，滑落下巴，然后滴落在他的脚上。 

维克多从不哭泣。 

勇利迅速抬起了头，震惊地看着维克多流泪。 

“怎么了？为什么你在哭？维克多？”勇利不理解的事实将他伤的更深。这让维克多怒不可遏。为什么勇利会想要摧毁他们的关系和这些发生在维克多生命里最好的事情。那真的是难以置信地残忍，向维克多展示真正的生命与爱，又随即带走这一切。这不公平。 

“你真自私！” 维克多大喊。勇利仿佛被打了似的退缩了一下。

“我什么…？” 勇利安静轻柔地问。那让情况变得更糟。“我这么做都是为了你好。”

维克多拳头紧握。他没有看着勇利。他害怕自己会因为看着那双美丽的棕色眼眸而支离破碎。 

“你为什么会像这样伤害我？如果你是为了我好？嗯？” 维克多挑衅道。

“我——”勇利哽咽了，很明显不知道说些什么或做些什么。维克多被打住话题，安慰勇利和顽固地找出答案，因为接下来的几分钟很可能是他人生里最重要的时刻的两个念头所拉扯着。 

“为什么我的灵魂伴侣会想要离开我？”维克多知道这很卑鄙，但是他受伤了，而他急切地想要保护自己不再心碎。他唯一知道的自保方法就是反击。 

勇利倒吸了一口气，“什么？这和你的灵魂伴侣有什么关系？”维克多听到勇利现在哭了。他听到勇利的抽噎喘息，那让维克多心碎。他讨厌，十分讨厌看见勇利哭。维克多想回答勇利的问题，可勇利开口打断了他，“这就是为什么我要这么做！然后你就可以去找你的灵魂伴侣！没有我拖累着你的话，你就可以去找那个你应该相伴一生的人！为什么你要把这个弄得这么伤人，维克多？”勇利吐出最后一句话。

“找我的灵魂伴侣？”维克多惊讶地问。突然间，他的怒气消失得无隐无踪，他能够正视勇利了。在勇利移开视线之前，他们的目光相遇了一刹。维克多在那短暂紧张的片刻看到了许多东西。他看见了勇利的焦躁不安，他的诚实正直，和最重要的部分， **他的爱意。**  
  
**“可我已经找到了我的灵魂伴侣。”**

“等一下？你找到了？”勇利问。维克多缓慢但肯定地明白发生了什么。“那你为什么没和那个人在一起？”

维克多抓住并紧握住勇利的手，“因为我已经这么做了。” 

勇利惊讶地抬起头，看向维克多。维克多朝他轻轻地一笑，用空出的那只手拂去了滚落勇利双颊的泪水。 

“我不明白。”勇利低声说，“你的时表。它停止了。所以你一定已经遇到了你的灵魂伴侣。” 

“你不知道吗，勇利？你是我的灵魂伴侣。” 维克多一字一句、口齿清晰地说，以便勇利不会误解他在说什么。因为很明显，他们近来的误会已经够多了。维克多推开覆盖在他的手腕时表上的衣物，骄傲地展示出那串数字。

“它在去年的宴会上停止了。” 

勇利小心翼翼拂过数字的样子就好像它们会烫到他一样，维克多因为这轻如羽毛般的触碰而轻轻战栗。 

“你是说，在宴会上？”勇利低声问，然后他抽回手，放回到膝盖上。“那不可能是我。在那之后我根本没和你说话。” 

维克多困惑不已。他迅速回想起那个夜晚。他想起勇利的舞姿，他们触碰彼此的方式。他很确定那就是勇利。非常确定。 

维克多单手托起勇利的下巴，让他看着维克多的眼睛。他想要这么做，不需要勇利去理解。 

“勇利，那晚我们一起跳了舞，那是发生在我身上最美好的事情，我还记得你第一次碰我的那个时刻。那暖意蔓延至我的全身。我被你迷住了。而且我的时表在那个晚上停止了。我知道除了你，他人别无可能。我很确定它发生了。” 维克多绝望地想要勇利相信他。

**“你一定要那么做吗？” 维克多质疑他。克里斯只是得意地笑笑，回答道：“这东西迟早会派上用处的，相信我。”**

“克里斯甚至拍了相片。我可以展示给你看看！” 

勇利掀开手腕上的衣服，看着展现出来的数字。维克多也看向那里。他们两个的时表紧挨在一起。 

勇利开始用平静的声音解释。“宴会隔天我带着宿醉感醒来。我一点也不记得那晚发生了什么。我很抱歉，维克多。我以为我喝醉了，然后塞雷斯提诺早早把我带回了房间。第二天起来后，我发现自己的时表停止了。我一直认为那是我在比赛里认识的人。那天我和许多人握了手，我就想那一定是他们中的一个。我很羞愧错过了自己的灵魂伴侣。”勇利深吸了一口气，“我从没想过我是你的灵魂伴侣。我以为你只是把我当作一个没找到灵魂伴侣之前的替身。” 

 **“我从没想过我是你的灵魂伴侣。我以为你只是把我当作一个没找到灵魂伴侣之前的替身。”** 那些句子深植入维克多的脑海，悬挂在他的心上。想到勇利一直认为他只是一个替代品的事实便让维克多痛苦不堪。 

 

**“对不起，我不应该自以为是。”**

**当维克多看向他的时表时他遮住手腕的样子。**

**‘我很抱歉。’**

**勇利对灵魂伴侣总是避而不谈。**

**他和披集的通话“我不想谈这个。我会仅仅只是珍惜我们在一起的时光。” “因为它不会长久！”**

**他的笑容悲伤。**

**维克多对他说‘我爱你’时勇利哭了。**

   
 

现在，维克多明白了一切。他的疑惑终于解开。勇利没有无视他，那时他还不知道这件事。 

维克多将勇利拥入怀中。他想紧抱着他的爱直到永远，绝不，绝对不再让他离开。在他的怀中，勇利开始哭泣。维克多轻轻梳理过勇利的头发，努力尝试让勇利停止哭泣。 

“勇利，你永远都不会是一个替代品。拜托别再这么想了。” 

“对不起。”勇利抵着他的胸膛抽噎。 

“别再道歉了。这不是你的错。” 维克多激烈地辩解。在那过后他们都沉默了。他们不敢围绕在身边的寂静。所有事情看起来都不同了。现在，所有事情都是不同的了。

“所以，”维克多过了一会才开口说话。即使他们已经谈论了很多，有些事情还是需要讨论。“我们没结束，对吧？” 

勇利轻轻一笑，将自己从维克多的胸膛推开，“对，我们不会结束。但我还是想改变些事情。我知道你想重新回到冰面上。你应该这么做。” 

“这只会发生在一种情况下，”维克多要求。勇利皱起了眉头。“我会继续指导你。” 

勇利笑了。他现在看起来更加开心和光芒四射。“没问题。我会喜欢这个的，” 

“勇利？” 

“怎么了？” 

“我爱你。” 维克多俯下身亲吻他的勇利。这是他们之间最好的一个吻。再也没有什么能击垮他们。再也没有疑惑不安和不可谈论的话题了。就只有他们，勇利和维克多和他们对彼此的爱。

xxx

理所当然，克里斯和尤里奥都注意到了。他们一向如此。他们发现维克多终于公开承认勇利是他的灵魂伴侣。他们察觉到他们有多开心和畅快。 

尤里奥给了他们一个真受不了你们的表情，然后告诉他们他绝不会参加他们的婚礼。 

克里斯朝维克多竖了个大拇指。“你说我现在能够上传照片了吗？” 

“什么相片？”勇利疑惑地问。 

克里斯冲勇利眨眨眼。“一些我们两个半裸着跳钢管舞的相片。” 

“什麽？” 维克多从未见过勇利的脸红到这种程度。

xxx

他们不再掩盖他们的时表了。 

维克多喜欢看着他们的手腕紧挨在一起。 

26年，11个月，16天，21小时，3分钟，18秒。

23年，0个月，14天，9小时，49分钟，55秒。 

  


End file.
